


Do You Wanna...?

by Hollowg1rl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollowg1rl/pseuds/Hollowg1rl
Summary: Tom has paperwork to complete, but Bellatrix sees fit to sing to him through a door instead.~Based off the Holiday Season and having a niece that's obsessed with the movie mentioned within.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittenshift17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenshift17/gifts).
  * Inspired by [12 Days of Death Eaters](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/251767) by Kittenshift17. 



"Do you wanna kill some Muggles~!"

Bellatrix was singing, again. Why was she singing again? That blasted Muggle song even, had the witch no shame?! At least, that was what Tom Riddle, the proclaimed Dark Lord and one of the most powerful wizards in all of Europe, was thinking.

"It doesn't have to just be Muggles!" She was horribly off tune, and he had so much paperwork to complete, the winter weather had finally given him a day to do so and here she was ruining his quiet.

"There's Mudbloods to ruin, Blood Traitors to curse~"

She didn't seem to understand a closed, locked and warded door was to be left well enough alone. Tom was ready to destroy every single Muggle in existence just because of that horrible film that was everywhere. Even if you avoided it like an Avada, it still found its way to you. Especially this time of year.

"Do you wanna kill some Muggles, or even some worthless Half-Bloods~!" Now she wasn't even trying to match the tune, he realized, just singing and revealing just how unhinged she truly was after that stint in Azkaban for a few months during his takeover of the Magical World

That last line had his seeing red, once he registered the words, and it wasn't just his irises after his latest Horcrux either.

"Go away and leave me in peace, Bellatrix!" He snarled, throwing an empty ink pot at the door, watching it shatter and even embed a few shards into the thick wood of his study door.

He could hear the clack of her heels as she stumbled back from the door, could almost see the look of fear on her face.

"Y-yes my Lord, forgive me, my Lord!" A few more bothersome clacks as she scurried away from his study. After several heartbeats, there was nothing but the sound of his breath and heartbeat. Taking a deep, slow and long breath, Tom bent his head to finish his paperwork.

An hour past, still pure silence but for the scratch of his quill on parchment. Midway through the second hour, he started making soft sounds in his throat. Almost five minutes before the second hour was finished, Tom found himself humming. Not just any song, oh no, the most powerful Dark Wizard in all of Europe was humming to the tune of " _Do you want to Build a Snowman_ " from that awful Muggle film _Frozen_.

Dipping his quill into the ink pot, Tom's eyes blew wide as he let out an inhuman screech of fury, igniting the ink pot and thus his last quill as well as singing the entire room from the fiendfyre that exploded from his body at the realization he had been dragged into the cesspit that was that Muggle Film of Horror.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing that you recognize, everything belongs to their respective owners. This is based off of working Retail during the Holiday Season as well as having a niece that's obsessed with the movie mentioned within. Also, Kittenshift17's 12 Days of Death Eaters chapter 4.


End file.
